Warrant Dismissal Request: Tenevus Stromheart
Warrant Dismissal Request: Tenevus Stromheart is a direct response to Warrant for Arrest: Tenevus Stromheart, issued on February 9th, 35 L.C.. ---- = Dismissial of the Arrest Warrant and Charges for Tenevus Stromheart, in the Case Kingdom of Stormwind v. Tenevus Stromheart = Where-in we the peoples for the defense of Tenevus Stromheart do exercise our right to challenge the validity and in doing so, dismiss this warrant and the charges it relies upon, on the following grounds: The Stormwind Guard departed from the scene and the arrestee was left in the custody of the Silver Hand Chapter, ergo making the Silver Hand Chapter the de facto ‘justice’ in this case, which would have any obstruction of justice charges levied against the intervening Stormwind Guard that sought to take back custody inside the Cathedral. * Lack of evidence;warrant based upon subjective hearsay * Lack of foundation; Basis of the 48th, 52nd, and 55th sections of the Crimes and Misdeeds Act is insufficient. * Based on the above, there is a lack of basis for the warrant. To further detail: * The Stormwind Guard departed from the scene and the arrestee was left in the custody of the Silver Hand Chapter, ergo making the Silver Hand Chapter the de facto ‘justice’ in this case, which would have any obstruction of justice charges levied against the intervening Stormwind Guard that sought to take back custody inside the Cathedral. * Arrestee claimed Sanctuary, Tenevus Stromheart was the presiding Church authority present at the time and granted such a thing. * The arrival of the Magistrates in their entourage, and thence the request for Stormwind Guard back-up inside the Cathedral, gave cause for those in their line of fire to be under duress. In upholding with a previous agreement, the Magus Senate of Dalaran opened a portal to Dalaran, in which the arrestee desired to take, understanding it violated her Sanctuary. Such a portal was taken by all but Tenevus Stromheart, violating the arrestee’s sanctuary, but she was remanded once more into Stormwind Custody by a member of the Silver Hand Chapter of Stormwind. To-date, she has been in the company of a member of the Silver Hand Chapter of Stormwind, and therefore, the custody of Stormwind. * Based off of the above, there is no credible malfeasance of office charge. * Counter-charges against the Magistrates involved outside of their office of jurisdiction in obstruction of justice, the Stormwind Guard members involved in obstruction of justice and abuse of power, and the members of the Blades of Wrynn in obstruction of justice, assault and menacing, would be most logical. * Counter-charges against the Magistrates involved for malfeasance of office are credible, on the grounds of menacing with threats of imprisonment or otherwise inferred bodily harm to members of the Silver Hand of Quel’Thalas standing guard in the Cathedral. On February 9th, the year 625 by the King’s Calendar, we hereby file for dismissal of the aforementioned arrest warrant on the grounds listed above. Category:Legal Documents Category:Documents